User talk:Beatrice Unei Ushiromiya
Re:Pictures Well, that'd depend on what kind of pictures you want to add; I'd really prefer that users only upload one non-DGM related pic, and that's only if they're going to post it on their user page (like you did). Also, if you upload a picture, you should have some idea of what you want to do with it; DGM-related pictures should only be uploaded to illustrate something on a particular page, like a significant event in a story arc or the title page of a new manga chapter/of an anime episode (or, for example, on Yu Kanda's page under his Personality section, there is a picture of Kanda and Allen fighting to illustrate one of their typical arguments). Just uploading a picture to have it in the database and not doing anything with it will result in said picture being deleted. Non-official images (i.e. fanart) cannot be uploaded and posted on mainstream pages; fanart can only be posted on a user page. Also, the "Upload a new version of this file" button should not be used unless the image you are uploading is an exact replacement of the image that's on the page the button is on. If you ever want to add a picture, just click on a mainstream page, go to the right where the most recently uploaded pictures are featured, and click on "Add a photo"; from there, upload the image you want, but before finalizing, make sure you click on the "More options" and use the dropdown bar under Licensing to pick a license (I usually go with "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law"). Also, I'm not sure what you mean by "titles with no descriptions"... Could you give me an example? ^.^' I'm not a scary person, am I...? If I am, I'm sorry... I don't want you or anyone else to feel like I'm someone you can't ask questions of, because I am. As an admin, I'm here to help out as much as I can for anyone who needs it. If you have any more questions, just ask. (And you add your full signature by hitting the "Shift" key and entering four of ~ <-these, which are called "tildes". That button is right under you "Esc" (or Escape) key.) .Seshat. 18:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I still don't understand what you mean by "wrong spellings"... Are you talking about certain article titles? And the reason you, personally, can't remove the pic you uploaded is because only admins can delete images and articles; registered users can move and add pages, but only admins can delete. Would you like me to delete that picture? Yes, clicking the "Signature" button automatically adds the four tildes. And no, I don't receive notifications when someone edits; that would require that I give wikia my personal e-mail address, which is something I prefer to avoid doing when I register with websites. I just have a tab with the DGM wiki always open on my internet browser, and I'm always keeping an eye on things. If you want to add pictures, make sure you follow proper protocol; don't re-upload pictures already in the database, make sure you use proper licensing, make sure the image depicts something relevant to the area you're going to put it, and make sure the image is properly cropped (one thing I forgot to mention last message is we do not allow entire manga pages to be uploaded and posted in articles; they have to be cut down to only one frame, and if you upload anime pics, we prefer that they not have subtitles). If you'd like to try it out, go ahead; I'll just undo it if you do something wrong and tell/show you how to fix it. .Seshat. 17:22, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll delete that picture, then. ^.^ Why don't you try re-spelling something you see as misspelled, and if it turns out it's not misspelled I'll just undo it and explain to you why it's not misspelled? Or, in the case that it is a misspelling, I'll just leave it as you change it. ^.^' And, yes, this wiki is an English-only wiki site, so we only upload new chapter info after it has been released in English by an online manga scanning site, namely MangaStream. Once the chapter is released on MangaStream, the information here will be updated. .Seshat. 08:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I suppose the articles are all in the "Seeds of Destruction arc" because I haven't thought of an appropriate title for the new arc... Arc titles tend to be based off of pertainent title(s) that are located somewhere in said arc, and naming them can be hard when you can't tell where exactly an arc begins, especially when the arc in question is ongoing. If, for example, this "Searching for A.W." trend continues, that will probably be the arc title for this arc, and I'm thinking it would start in Chapter 206, Maria's Sight... But, really, I won't be able to tell for another chapter or so. ^.^ And you don't need my permission to edit; feel free to add the information. Just keep it brief and nonbiased, and make sure you reference it (though the reference doesn't have to say anything beyond what chapter the information is in because volume page numbers won't come out until the chapters are compiled and published...).Seshat. 14:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) If you're tallking about completely and permanently changing your username, that is something only Wikia can do; you would have to send them a message thorugh Special:Contact. .Seshat. 14:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Go here and, under "Account Changes", click on "Rename my account". Follow the instructions from there. .Seshat. 04:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC)